Good Time Girl
by The WolfCat
Summary: Fang hears a song and reminisces... *FANG spoilers!*


I got the album, 'Everybody Wants To Be On TV', and got this idea when I heard one of the songs on it.

The fic ties in with 'My Wingman', which you should before or after this. Your choice.

***DISCLAIMER* **Don't own Maximum Ride.

***WARNING!*** **FANG SPOILERS!**

* * *

I found a song that reflects my life.

I didn't know one could exist, unless there's a song about living on the run, fighting for your life and eating roast desert rat. Who knows? Could be Justin Beiber's next hit.

Guess who sing the song which describes my life? _Scouting For Girls._

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against them. In fact, they seem like nice guys. I just didn't think their bouncy pop songs could even slightly compare to my life. Until I met this band.

It wasn't Scouting For Girls themselves, though they did sing their songs. I can't remember their name. They were good. They were a bunch of kids, around 13, 14. I liked them. They gave me the album. I tried to refuse, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. I wish I could remember their name.

I put the song on my I-pod, and listened to it. That's when I found the song. (And before anyone says it, it is NOT 1+1!)

It's called 'Good Time Girl'.

_No-one knew your name, or cared at school,  
Everybody knows kids are cruel  
You went from troubled teen and became a beauty queen,  
I got mixed up somewhere in between_

It's true. No one cared at the School. But it wasn't the kids who were cruel.

_Now I'm losing, I'm losing my mind, yeah, I'm losing,  
My mind is missing presumed lost  
Now I'm losing, I'm losing my mind, yeah, I'm losing,  
Don't want you back no matter what_

That last line is untrue. I do want her back. It's more along the lines of 'Can't have you back, no matter what'.

_Everybody want to know your name now, baby,  
All I want to do is to forget  
Everybody wants to know your name now, angel,  
All I want to do is to forget_

_You took me up, and shook me up inside  
You got the stuff the stuff that drives me wild  
But you wanted headlines, you wanted bright lights,  
I was just your cheap and easy ride_

Max didn't want headlines, but she still got them. I picked up Wednesday's copy of The Sun, a British newspaper. The headline screamed "WHO'S THAT GIRL?" and picture of Max, wings out, underneath. It was big news, even here in Britain.  
I don't think I was Max's 'cheap and easy ride'. I hope not.

The 'losing my mind' bit was repeated again, along with the chorus. It was changed slightly, with the last line "_All I got are reasons to forget,". _I don't think I do_._

_She's cool, she's cruel,  
And that's how you fall under the spell of a good time girl  
She's keen, she's mean,  
Who knows where she's been?  
Is this farewell to the good time girl?_

That was repeated about 3 times and so was the chorus and the 'losing' bit until the end.

I don't want to forget Max. God knows the hardships I've suffered. Living on the run, numerous fights for my life, Dylan, Max's home school, Max's cooking...

But I wouldn't give it up. Because there's all my good memories. Life at the E house and Dr. M's. The waterfights, the parties, cookies (Most of which were eaten by Max), new friends, the Flock...

God, I missed them. But I had to leave. It was for them. I don't know what would've happened if I'd stayed. Something bad, probably. Who am I kidding? Something bad always happens to us, whether I'm there or not. But Max is. She'll keep them safe.

I'm glad my last memories of Max are her looking exquisite in a pretty dress. Last time she saw me, I was in a monkey suit.

I hope the Flock weren't too sad. If anything, they should be happy. It means there will some Oreos left.

I didn't even realise my playlist had finished. I turned my I-pod off and took the headphones out my ears.

As the screen faded, I caught a glimpse of my playlists title.

'_Max_'.

* * *

So there you go! Hope you enjoyed it, although it got quite sad at the end. I hope I kept Fang in character.

R&R,

_TARDIS Queen x_


End file.
